


Be At Peace

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Murder-Suicide, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Its too much and he has snapped.<br/>Rating: R<br/>Warning: CANON DEATH FICTION - this is not a nice fiction, it involves murder, violence and the turtles. If you do not like these things then do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be At Peace

Another battle, another moment of weakness, another scream as their appearance was revealed. Another day of dragging themselves home from the thankless job of saving New York, protecting its inhabitants from itself. Another hour spent cleaning wounds that would leave scars and he could take it no more.

Leo was sat in Master Splinter’s old bedroom, a room which had become his solace when their father had finally succumbed to injuries and breathed his last. He sat with his legs crossed, hands resting gently upon his knees as the nagging ache of yet another wound pulsed through his mind.

Tonight had been close, too close!

He could not protect his family like this; he could no longer lead them through this never ending black that was the pit of their existence. He could not be the strength and guidance they needed in order to survive. With that thought and years of unrelenting pressure he finally snapped.

He got to his feet almost like he was in a dream, heading straight to the dresser. Upon it was a tanto still stained with blood, Master Splinter’s blood. He hadn’t at the time it had been pulled from Master Splinter’s body known why he had kept it but now he knew why; to unite them as a family once more.

Moving out of the room on silent feet he headed to the dojo, the sounds of effort guiding him to Raphael. The emerald green turtle stood with his back to him, body moving lightly on his toes as he jabbed at the punching bag. He grunted with each effort and paid little heed to his brother as Leo crossed the floor towards him.

Leo’s eyes took in the sweating form covered in fresh bandages which should have had Raph resting but instead had him training as hard as ever. The tough emerald green skin was littered with scars each telling their own story of a close call which tugged at Leonardo’s heart and steeled him for his task.

Weapon clenched firmly he stepped up behind Raphael, the larger turtle starting to turn wondering at his leaders close proximity. With his hand on the red banded head he forced Raph’s head down and to the side exposing the carotid artery to his blade. Without another thought the still sharp edge of the tanto sliced into the hot heads throat.

Raph only managed a gargle as his blood pulsed from his body, hands grabbing up at the wound even as he sank to the floor. Hazel eyes watched as his brother’s body rolled onto its shell and Raph looked up eyes full of betrayal before he started shaking heavily. 

Leo watched until Raph’s body stopped shaking and with an exhale he went still, head flopping to the side. Slowly Leo got to his knees turning the lifeless face towards him. His hand pressed over golden eyes and gently drew the lids closed.

“Be at peace Raphael,” he whispered leaning forward and kissing the bare forehead.

Without even glancing back Leo walked from the dojo, the blood stained weapon dripping Raphael’s blood from the tip. He crossed the living area, ignoring Michelangelo as the youngest hooted in laughter at the antics of some cartoon character. He reached Donatello’s lab and didn’t bother knocking. He opened and then closed the door behind him almost silently.

“It can’t be dinner time already,” Donnie’s voice drifted over from where he worked in the corner.

“No it isn’t,” Leo’s voice was quiet yet steady.

Something in his brother’s tone made Donatello stop his work and look up toward Leonardo. His keen sense of smell picked up the scent of blood which hung powerfully in the air. Honey coloured eyes narrowed as they took in the blood droplets on Leo’s plastron.

“Are you hurt?” Donnie questioned putting down his tools.

“No.”

The simple denial sent a shiver through Donatello and made him start moving towards Leo. Coming around the table he could finally see the bloodied weapon in Leo’s hand and his eyes opened wide.

“Leo what is going on?” Donnie questioned.

“I must protect you.”

Donnie swallowed hard; the lifeless tone and dead eyes were so foreign to his leaders face.

“What have you done?” the question barely even a whisper.

Leo lunged forward and Donatello had nowhere to go. He attempted to run but even as he turned his shell to Leo the leader was upon him. Grabbing Donnie’s carapace tightly the blade arced over the olive green shoulder slicing down entering Donatello’s body above his protective plastron. Leo pushed the blade down as far as it would go tearing through muscle and organs until his blade halted hilt deep.

Donatello did not die quietly, his agonised scream echoing around the room but it was almost as if Leo couldn’t hear it. The intelligent turtle fought in Leo’s arms choked cries of pain dripping from his throat. Leo could feel the beat of his brother’s heart against the weapon buried in his body and knew the wound was fatal.

He gripped the hilt and with a soft shush and brotherly kiss on Donatello’s cheek, he twisted the blade and yanked it free. It took all of his strength to pull the weapon free from the suctioning flesh but as soon as he did blood erupted after it. 

The purple banded turtle sobbed his body shutting down, unable to form the words of accusation. Leo lowered his sibling to the floor and held him even as his life’s blood pumped steadily out until at last his tortured heart gave out and he went still.

“Be at peace Donatello,” Leo whispered lowering Donnie completely to the floor.

Leonardo got to his feet, weapon still clutched in his hand stealing himself for the hardest part; Michelangelo. His baby brother so young and innocent, the only one who could perhaps have stilled his arm which was why he had left him till last. Michelangelo who had such a lust for life, who would never be able to see how Leo was protecting them, he had to be last.

“Leo?” 

Hazel eyes closed ever so briefly and he turned to face his baby brother. The sea green mutant was stood in the doorway of the lab, blue eyes large and fearful as he stared down at Donatello’s still body. It took a few seconds before they swept up and looked at Leo with confusion.

“You would never understand,” Leo’s voice was clear.

Mikey’s frowned his heart breaking a little as he looked down at Donatello knowing it was Leo who had killed him.

“Raph?” the orange banded turtle’s voice cracked. 

“With father.”

Blue eyes scrunched shut and his lip quivered as he took in the information, his world crumbling about him.

“Tell me why?” Mikey commanded his eyes opening again.

“I must protect you.”

The sea green brow furrowed as he tried to understand what Leo had said. Then to the eldest’s surprise it cleared and Mikey nodded slowly. Pushing away from the doorway, Leo stood with his mouth opening slowly as his baby brother came toward him with no hint of fear just an all-encompassing sadness. Pressing himself up against Leo, Mikey wrapped his arms around the eldest and pulled him into a strong embrace. The eldest stood and allowed the orange banded turtle to hold him.

“I understand,” Mikey whispered in Leo’s ear slit.

The tanto came up in Leo’s hand and without hesitation he plunged it into Mikey’s exposed side. The youngest muffled his agony in Leo’s shoulder gripping around the eldest holding onto him for one last moment. Tears streaked down his face as the blade twisted and tore free exposing his insides to the world. Mikey’s breathing was coming in thick ragged pants as he tried not to scream to loudly, his whole body radiating with pain.

“L…L…Leo?”

Leo didn’t answer the rasped cry simply holding his brother as he began to convulse in his arms. Dropping to his knees he held on tightly as Mikey’s life poured out upon him and the youngest violently shook through his final moments.

“Be at peace Michelangelo,” Leo whispered.

“Fo…fo…forgive …y…you.”

Leo’s eyes scrunched shut as the words were breathed into his ear slit and he felt the first sob finally breach his defences. He sat there cradling his baby brother until every muscle twitch had stopped and the body had started to go cold. 

With care he lifted Michelangelo’s limp form and carried him through to Master Splinter’s room lovingly placing him on the rug before heading back and with as much care bringing Raphael and Donatello’s bodies in too. 

Lain out together Leo bent down and kissed each one a last time before picking up the tanto tainted with their blood. He took care to securely tie it between Raphael and Donatello making sure it wouldn’t move despite the pressure he applied to it. 

Walking one last time around his home he switched off lights and gadgets, making sure the main doors was locked before heading back to Master Splinter’s room. Silently he pulled the doors shut and walked towards his family. 

He didn’t hesitate as he came within striking distance throwing himself down on his brothers. He gasped as the weapon pierced his plastron his own body weight forcing the blade deep.

He shuddered and cried as he lay bleeding atop of them protecting them to the last with his own body. He felt no regret as he shuddered through his last agonising breaths. His pain disappearing until there was only consuming darkness and whispered words.

“Be at peace my son.”

END


End file.
